


Donasjoner

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Evak prøver seg på noe annet enn Kaffebrenneriet. På vegen møter de en fem-åring som trikser på sparkesykkelen sin.





	Donasjoner

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy one-shot, planlegger flere av disse.

**Tirsdag 8. august 2017 kl 10:15**  
  
Even våkner, klokka er langt på dag. Det er sjelden han sover så lenge, vanligvis våkner han tidlig og kan ligge lenge og se på Isak. Nå er klokka over ti, og han slipper å ligge og se på Isak før han får lov til å vekke ham. Han stryker ham over ryggen. Vekker ham sakte. Drar pekefingeren opp og ned langs ryggraden. Dynetrekket har viklet seg rundt hoftene deres, dyna ligger i en krøll langt nede i trekket, det er varmt på beina. Heldigvis er det sommer, så det tynne dynetrekket gir nok varme. Men kanskje de burde bytte på senga. Vaske trekket. Riste dyna på plass. Even smiler. Det er sjelden han tenker på hjemmeting som dette. Isak er ikke så mye bedre. Så lenge de har mat og nogenlunde rene klær er livet ok. Chill.

Vinduet står åpent, en svak bris blåser inn, de gule gardinene blafrer. De kan se den blå himmelen, det er som et svensk flagg. Det ser ut som en varm dag. De har ferie. Tilbake fra turen til Venezia, det er fortsatt ferie. Isak skal være assistent på sommerkurs i naturfag en uke før skolestart og Even skal tilbake til KB neste uke - men nå er det fortsatt ferie.

Isak foreslår at de tar en tur til Åpent bakeri på Damplassen for å spise frokost. De bør jo prøve noe annet enn KB, nå når de har flyttet utenfor Ring 2.

De tar sparkesyklene. Jonas pleide alltid erte Isak for det med sparkesykkelen, sa det var for unger, men Isak følte seg aldri trygg på skateboard, det vingler og det er ingenting å holde seg fast i. Sykkel er fint, men et transportmiddel. Sparkesykkel er gøy, kombinasjonen av transporten en sykkel gir og moroa skateboard gir. Dessuten er den lett å ta med seg, både på trikken og inn på bakrommet på jobb for å slippe sykkeltyveri.

Isak var hjemme hos moren og hentet den tidligere i vår, sammen med en del andre ting han gjerne ville ha med seg. Det føles som han offisielt har flyttet hjemmefra nå, barndomshjemmet er nettopp et barndomshjem - ikke et hus han har flyttet fra, men et hus han bodde i som barn og som han nå har flyttet ut fra. Det føltes godt å avslutte det kapitlet med noe annet enn å bare dra ut for siste gang en kveld, ende opp på homsebar og flytte inn i kjelleren hos Kollektivet.

Han tok med seg en del ting hjemmefra også. Bøkene sine. Mikroskopet han fikk da han begynte på ungdomsskolen. Teleskopet etter bestefaren. Sengeteppet moren hadde applikert til ham før han begynte på skolen. Familiebilder, et par album. De har hengt opp bildene i gangen, sammen med noen bilder de fikk av Evens foreldre. Det er liksom familieveggen deres. Bilder av foreldrene, søsken, besteforeldre. Bildet som Mikael tok av dem på eid-festen hos Sana henger også der, i midten. Isak til venstre, Even til høyre, med armen om skuldra til Isak. Det er som et familietre. Isaks familie på venstre side, Evens til høyre.

På veggen i stua henger tegninger, bilder og minner fra livet de har startet sammen. Tegningene Even har tegnet til Isak. Isaks utklipp og memer. Bilder av dem fra turen til Venezia. Bildet Isak tok av Even og gutta i sofaen hos Elias da de spilte inn den siste Hei Briskeby-videoen rett før de dro på ferie, der de snakket om religion og hvordan leve livet. Bildet av alle fra kosegruppe-julefesten, den første festen Isak og Even var på som par. Noen instagram-bilder av gutta fra Jonas sin konto. Et bilde av alle på Eid-festen. En skisse Even har lagd av Sana, han lagde en tegning til fra skissen, som Yousef fikk. Minner, gode minner. Minner de samler på for å ta fram, kikke på på de dårlige dagene, dagene de vet vil komme, dagene de vet de vil trenge noe godt å tenke på. Dagene de vil ta en og en, time for time, minutt for minutt.

Tilbake til Ullevålsalleen. De tar med syklene ned fra 2. etasje. Sparker bortover Ullevålsalleen bortover mot Damplassen. Borte ved skolen passerer de en dame med to barn som også er ute på sparkesykkel, en gutt på kanskje 5 år og en jente som kan være 2-3 år eldre. Gutten trikser på sykkelen og er tydelig stolt over ferdighetene sine.

Isak smiler til ham. “Er du ute på sparkesykkel du da?”  
“Jeg kan et sprettballtriks. Vil du se?” sier gutten. Han spretter rundt på sykkelen, klarer hoppe frem og tilbake med bakhjulet.  
“Så kult!” svarer Even og ler mot Isak. “Skal du også prøve, eller?”  
Isak ler. “Jeg er triksemasteren!”

Han tar fart, gjør et hopp før fortauskanten, krasjer i kanten og ramler av sykkelen. “Gikk det bra eller?” spør Even. Gutten kommer løpende. “Du bruker jo ikke hjelm, det er ikke lov!” Søsteren bryter inn. “Det er lov når man er voksen. Eller ungdom. Eldre enn 15 år omtrent. Eller 16. Eller 14. Og han gutten her er eldre enn 15 år. Han er jo høyere enn pappa. Han kan sykle uten hjelm. Men det er ikke noe lurt, for voksne kan også falle av sykkelen, sånn som han gjorde nå. Da kan man skade seg og begynne å blø og da kanskje man må ha på plaster med fly eller Hello Kitty eller superheltplaster. Moren til venninna mi hadde kulere plaster enn vi har, mamma kan vi også kjøpe sånn plaster?” Ordflommen er rask og uavbrutt. Isak reiser seg opp, børster grus av knærne. “Jeg traff en stein, ass.”  
Even ler og hjelper ham opp. “Triksemasteren min!”

Gutten ser på ham. “Hva er det merket du har på jakka di?” spør han, og peker på Evens button i rosa, gult og blått.  
Even ser ned på jakka si, har helt glemt at han fortsatt har pan pride-buttonen han fikk av Mahdi i vår. “Eh” sier han litt usikkert. Ser på gutten og på moren hans.  
“Er det et flagg? Det ligner litt på bursdagsflagget mitt. Men det har flere farger. Rødt og oransj og gult og grønt og blått og lilla. Sånn som regnbuen.”  
“Åh, det høres ut som et fint bursdagsflagg”, sier Even.  
“Men hva er merket ditt da?”  
“Eh, det betyr at….eh… altså, det et et merke som betyr at, eh, jeg synes at alle skal få være sammen med de de vil.”  
“Men kan de ikke det da?” spør gutten litt forundret.  
“Jo, altså, være kjærester med dem de vil.” sier Even. Isak rødmer, synes ikke helt at dette er en prat de bør ta med en fremmed 5-åring på gata.

Moren til 5-åringen ler. “Merket betyr panfil, at man forelsker seg i hvem man vil uansett kjønn.”  
“Er ikke det bifil?” spør storesøsteren til gutten. “Bifil betyr at damer kan gifte seg med damer eller menn og menn kan gifte seg med menn eller damer. Eller man kan bo sammen og få barn selv om man ikke er gift også.” forteller hun til lillebroren.

Isak ler. Plutselig husker han samtalen med gutta da han fortalte at han hadde en greie med Even, at han var “litt homo”. Mahdi og Magnus hadde begynt å diskutere forskjellen på bifil og panfil, og Isak hadde sittet der forvirret og lettet og glad og ikke skjønt noe som helst.  
Even ser på ham og ler. “Jo, det er omtrent det samme altså. Panfil og bifil.”

“Er du bifil?” spør jenta Even.  
Even rødmer. “Ja, eller panfil, egentlig, men jeg er jo sammen med Isak da.”  
“Er Isak bifil da?” spør hun.  
Isak ler. “Nei, jeg liker bare Even, jeg.”  
“Evenfil!” roper gutten og ler.  
“Det finnes ikke noe ord som heter Evenfil. Han er homofil!” retter søsteren.  
“Ja, jeg er vel det.” Isak ler og kysser Even på kinnet.  
“Æææææsj, de kyssa!” utbryter lillebroren.  
“De er kjærester! Kjærester skal kysse!” sier søsteren.

Even og Isak ler mot hverandre, smiler til barna og moren. “Kanskje vi skal la dem gå nå”, ler moren. “Kom så drar vi videre, unger!”

“Unger, ass!” smiler Isak. De ser etter ungene og moren som går ned mot John Collets plass.  
“De var søte, da.” sier Even og kysser ham på kinnet igjen. De sparker videre.

På Damplassen finner de seg et bord ute i sola, i et hjørne på terrassen. Even går inn for å kjøpe kaffe og boller til dem. Bollene er ferske og varme, han tar med smør og syltetøy ut. De sitter i sola og ser utover plassen. På fontenene ved dammen. Det er ikke vann i den. Bunnen er full av grønske. Statuene av barna ser litt triste ut der ved kanten av dammen.

“De var kule de ungene”, sier Even.  
Isak ler. “Joda. Ganske frempå da. Hvor tar de det fra? Han lille har vel knapt begynt på skolen.”  
“Vet ikke jeg, ass. Mora var også ganske kul da. Ikke så mange som vet hva panfil er, liksom.”  
“Nei, det er jo ikke det. Mahdi og Magnus begynte å diskutere det da jeg fortalte dem om deg i fjor. Men jeg tror ikke Magnus helt har skjønt det ennå. Han lurer fortsatt på hvem som er mannen og hvem som er dama.” Isak ler.  
“Kanskje vi burde kjøpe no’ sexy undertøy og høyhælte sko og se hvem av oss som kler det best? Vi kan jo ta bilder og sende til Magnus, så kan han få vurdere?” Even ler, smilehullene blir dype og øynene forsvinner nesten.  
Isak setter kaffen i halsen. “Ja, da ville han kanskje slutte å mase.”  
“Jeg tror egentlig ikke det ville hjelpe, ass”, hikster Even frem.

De spiser bollene, drikker mere kaffe. Ser mot sola bak solbrillene.  
“Liker du unger, Even?”  
Even ser på Isak. Isak ser alvorlig ut. “Ja, liker og liker. Disse var kule, da.”  
“Vil du ha egne barn?”  
Isak holder pusten. Even ser på ham. Skjønner plutselig hva Isak spør om.  
“Isak, lurer du på om jeg kommer til å finne meg ei jente om noen år slik at jeg kan få barn med henne?”  
“Neiass….” sier Isak, ser ned i bordet. Egentlig er det det han lurer på. Er redd for. Bekymra for. For Even kan jo velge mellom alle i hele verden, hvorfor skal han ha Isak? Og hvorfor skal han egentlig være sammen med en gutt dersom han kan få ønskene sine oppfylt med ei jente?

Even tar hånda til Isak over bordet. “Isak, kjæresten min. Det er deg jeg elsker og er sammen med. Det er deg jeg lever sammen med. Det er ikke sånn at jeg er sammen med deg fordi jeg ikke får noe annet, eller mens jeg venter på ei jente. Det er deg jeg elsker og er forelska i. Det er deg panfile meg har funnet. Homsen min.”  
“Jamen… jeg kan jo ikke gi deg barn.” sier Isak.  
“Er det biologimasteren min?” ler Even. “Du kan ikke akkurat gi meg en eggcelle som sædcellen min kan smelte sammen med, men vi kan jo få barn likevel. Det er massevis av barn i verden som trenger foreldre, vi kan adoptere. Eller så kan vi få egg fra en kvinne og bruke en surrogatmor. Da kan du bruke dine sædceller også!” Even ler mot Isak.  
Isak smiler. “Eller dine.”  
Even ser på ham. “Tror dine er bedre, ass. Mindre...drit.” Han blir med ett alvorlig og ser ned.  
Isak skjønner hva han mener, han har lest mye om bipolar lidelse og vet at det kan være arvelig. “Jeg er genetikkmasteren. Jeg skal finne det genet i sædcellene dine og slå det av!” ler han.  
Even ler også. “Da tror jeg du må huske å nevne donasjonene mine i takketalen når du får Nobel-prisen i medisin for den oppdagelsen, altså!”  
“Best vi stikker hjem nå, så du får donert litt til forskningen, da!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tusen takk til evakyaki for alltid fine innspill ♥ Alle feil er selvsagt mine egne.
> 
> Også tusen takk til venninna mi (skulle du dukke opp her så hei...) som gjorde meg oppmerksom på at akkurat her var vi faktisk på trilletur for rundt fem år siden.


End file.
